Midori Takamine/Relationships
1st Year Students Tetora Nagumo :Member of the same unit, RYUSEITAI. Midori finds Tetora to be a reliable person, but is worried he may turn out to be like Chiaki. The two have a good relationship, as they often share their worries together. Hajime Shino : Tomoya Mashiro : Hinata Aoi : Tori Himemiya : Shinobu Sengoku :Member of the same unit, RYUSEITAI. The two are on good terms, as Midori has referred to Shinobu as his "shy companion", however he seemed to have gotten depressed after Shinobu started making more friends. Mitsuru Tenma :He and Mitsuru seem to be on good terms. Yuta Aoi : Tsukasa Suou : Sora Harukawa : 2nd Year Students Subaru Akehoshi :Fellow member of the Basketball Club. Subaru and Midori are the only two club members who treat Chiaki coldly, especially compared to the other members.Climax - He Won't Cry 2 Hokuto Hidaka : Makoto Yuuki : Souma Kanzaki : Adonis Otogari : Natsume Sakasaki : Anzu :Midori shares friendly relationship with Anzu. Midori likes Anzu because she resembles mascot characters, which he likes, and in Morning Practice he says he might not be able to live on if she hates him. :In Pirates, he asks Anzu, who is wearing Kidoairaku mascot costume, out on a date - telling her she's the cutest in the world and forbidding her from taking off the costume. :In Tough Guy, it's revealed that Anzu often designs mascot characters for Midori and even turns the designs into dolls when she has the time - that Midori's bed is now full of these dolls. Koga Oogami : Ritsu Sakuma : Mao Isara :Fellow member of the Basketball Club. Yuzuru Fushimi :Midori first discovered Yuzuru during the Christmas Live, when he saw his "crude illustration of a turkey" that Anzu had. Since then, Midori became his fan, calling him "Master Artist Fushimi", and is very eager to get his autograph and more art from him.Jingle Bells, Home Party Arashi Narukami : Mika Kagehira : Jun Sazanami : Ibara Saegusa : 3rd Year Students Eichi Tenshouin : Keito Hasumi :Midori is shown to be extremely anxious around Keito in both Scroll of the Elements and Zodiac. He describes Keito as "angry" and "scary," and does his best to follow all of the rules in order to not come face-to-face with Keito. However, the two found a way to bond; Keito offered to draw some of the mascots that Midori keeps as keychains on his school bag. Midori becomes much less anxious while watching Keito draw, remarking that his drawings are very good despite Keito claiming otherwise. Kaoru Hakaze : Izumi Sena : Chiaki Morisawa :Leader of his unit, RYUSEITAI, as well as the captain of the Basketball club. Chiaki was the one to drag Midori to both Ryuseitai and the Basketball Club, and Midori only accepted joining both groups because of his constant pestering. Being together in both their club and unit, Midori is the one most directly subjected to Chiaki's hotbloodedness and whims—which mentally exhausts the boy on top of being unmotivated in the first place. He finds Chiaki's clingyness and constant hugging a nuisance. :Midori does his best to speak as politely as possible to all his upperclassmen, but Chiaki is one of the only upperclassmen who he can sometimes be rude to, often speaking in a very rough manner towards him. Chiaki even comments on this in Orihime and Hikoboshi and Sweet Halloween: "I was a little nervous you might not care about me, since you always act so harshly towards me, but in the end, you really do love me as a comrade!" :While their personalities appear to be opposite at a glance, Kuro has stated in Tough Guy that Midori resembles how Chiaki was in the past. Subaru made a similar comment, stating in Climax that the two sort of resemble each other. :In order to drag him to morning practice, Chiaki often picks Midori up from his house. He also sometimes comes over to visit him on a day off.Midori's Supernova Event Course (Normal) He does this often enough that Chiaki became close with Midori's parents, to which Midori felt threatened by, as it may mean his peace at home would be ruined. By autumn, Midori warns him not to come over to his house anymore, and it seems like Chiaki had listened to him, since in Scroll of the Elements, he did not pick Midori up from his home for the day of the performance. :In Sweet Halloween, Midori notices that something is off about Chiaki due to him not being as hotblooded and clingy as he normally is. He ends up being right; Chiaki is terrified of monsters and can't handle Halloween, and he was trying his best to cover up that "weakness" of his. When Midori's suspicions were confirmed, he started teasing him about it as a way to get back at Chiaki for constantly pushing him (and the other Ryuseitai members) into doing hero-related things. However, it is also shown that he simply thinks that Chiaki's "weakness" is a natural thing to have. :In Senpai Turned Into a Dog?!, Midori mistakes Daikichi for Chiaki, thinking he had turned into a dog. When he hears that the health department is coming over to take care of a stray dog problem within the academy premises, he panics, and runs away carrying Daikichi with him (Midori calls him "doggie-senpai"). After that, he starts to express his concerns towards Chiaki's constant fussing over others instead of worrying about his own situation. By the end of the story, he finds out it was Subaru's pet dog all along. Shu Itsuki : Madara Mikejima : Kuro Kiryu :Met during Tough Guy, Midori was completely scared and intimidated by Kuro. Kuro stated that his shyness reminded him of what Chiaki had used to be, but Midori was quick to threaten him by suing Kuro for defamation in response. Wataru Hibiki : Kanata Shinkai :Member of the same unit, RYUSEITAI. During the story Morning Practice (which happens in very early spring), Midori found Kanata very hard to understand, but the two ended up getting closer as their interests seemed to have aligned. Rei Sakuma : Nazuna Nito : Leo Tsukinaga : Tsumugi Aoba : Hiyori Tomoe : Nagisa Ran : Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Seiya Hidaka : Others Sources Category:Relationships